<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff collection to annoy bread mom jim by ForensicArsonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617446">Fluff collection to annoy bread mom jim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicArsonist/pseuds/ForensicArsonist'>ForensicArsonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Shapes &amp; Beats (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, References to Paradise Lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicArsonist/pseuds/ForensicArsonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heya Jim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Skynep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neptune had just come home from a long voyage. The docks were in sight, and he peered over the railing of the ship, looking for a familiar face. He didn't see her, and felt his heart squeeze. Yet, the moment he stepped off the boat, he was tackled in a hug by his beautiful little angel, the love of his life, Luna. Luna squealed with joy, making Neptune grin and let out a rumbling chuckle. Of course she was here, why did he ever doubt that? He spun her around in the air, before pressing his forehead to hers in a sign of affection, before kissing her cheek. She giggles, a sound like the chiming of merry bells. And as they walked home, Neptune felt at ease. He was with his other half</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Freshtra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fresh grumbled as tiny blue hands ran through his hair and gently stroked his horns. He hated when Tetra did this, making those adorable noises that he loved- no, no, NO. He did NOT enjoy this, he did NOT enjoy the soothing words Tetra mumbled, and he most certainly DID NOT enjoy holding the smaller shape in his lap. Tetra chuckled. "Still in denial, huh?"<br/>"..... shuddup."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cytrist engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyan eagerly waited, brushing out the wrinkles on his dress. Trist had promised him tonight was special, he had no clue why though. But he went out of his way to buy a dress Trist would like. <br/>The dinner picnic went smoothly, though Trist seemed nervous. This, in turn, made Cyan nervous. Was Trist breaking up with him? It was all he could do not to cry. <br/>But then, Trist got on one knee, pulling out a small velvet box.<br/>"Cyan, will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" Trist opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a large sapphire embedded in it.<br/>Cyan tackle hugged Trist. <br/>"Of course, dumbass! It's not even a question of if, it's a question of when!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Merry Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blixer and Fresh were draped over two couches underneath the giant blanket fort. There was a nearby table with hot chocolate and cookies, and there was a massive pile of snuggly guardians and their cubes. Neptune and Neptune were trying to spike the hit chocolate keg, only to be stopped by a giggling Luna and an amused Skye. Lycan and Thorax were trading Pokemon cards behind Fresh's couch, while Cuda and Pura were the only ones actually watching the movie. Trinity and the other pure gods were in the corner opposite to Fresh and Blixer. S.D. was burning some toast labeled 'Fresh', and Close was trying to extract Tetra from the cuddle pile. All in all, a peaceful scene</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lesbian Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye carefully wrapped her wings around S.D. The latter had just gotten out of the hospital from severe burn wounds, and Skye was ecstatic that her dearest little sunshine was okay. Their child, Chord, was also quite relieved to see the Alpha mom back home. Skye had ordered her lover's favorite food, gotten her favorite flowers, and put in her favorite movie for a nice relaxing date. And seeing S.D. smile…<br/>Made it all worth the wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>